


I Would Have Loved Anyways

by Sara_K_M



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon, Character Death, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_K_M/pseuds/Sara_K_M
Summary: Sybil and Tom have no regrets about their relationship, even when she dies.
Relationships: Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I Would Have Loved Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think this ship should be called "Sybil Branson," considering it includes both their names, AND it would be Sybil's name after she married Tom. But what do I know? As much as I like them, I don't write or read a lot of fic about Sybil and Tom; Cobert are my OPT for Downton Abbey.

"I Would've Loved You Anyway"

Based on the song “I would have loved you anyway” by Trisha Yearwood. 

Sybil POV 

If I'd've known the way that this would end

Sybil tried to focus on Tom’s face even as she struggled. How could this have happened? She had just delivered a beautiful baby girl a short time ago, and now she couldn’t breathe. “My darling!” her Tom pleaded repeatedly, his hands desperately grasping her. He was trying to hold her to life with his voice and his touch, and Sybil wished she could respond to husband.

But the harder she tried to breathe, the more difficult it became to do so. She was dying.

If I'd've read the last page first

But as she faded from this world, she knew she would never regret the relationship she had with Tom, or their beautiful daughter. No matter how short it became or it’s painful end. 

If I'd've had the strength to walk away  
If I'd've known how this would hurt...

Through her haze, Sybil could still hear Papa’s thunderous voice when she and Tom announced their engagement. Just as she had suspected, he couldn’t accept his daughter marrying an Irish chauffeur. His judgement hurt her deeply. But Sybil loved Tom enough too much to walk away from him. 

I would've loved you anyway

Was it only a couple of hours ago that they had held their baby girl together? “I love you so much,” Tom had told her in his wonderful Irish brogue as they stared at their perfect little girl. It was funny how much love Sybil already had for a baby she only held once. 

Moments like that made her short life worth everything. She still loved them anyway. 

I'd do it all the same

Sybil remembered climbing on the ship that would take her to Ireland. Her heart had beat faster with every wave that hit the ship. She’d left everything from her family, to her home, to all her friends in order to marry Tom. She’d been nervous, but love brought her forward. And if she’d been asked to go to Ireland with him again, Sybil would do it all the same.

Not a second I would change

Everything about their unconventional relationship had been worth it. From their conversations about politics while he drove her around to the number of times, she’d visited him in the garage just to hear his voice. From the first time she’d been called “Mrs. Branson,” to the dinners she’d made for her husband. Sybil wouldn’t change anything.

Not a touch that I would trade

Sybil would never forget the wonderful taste of Tom’s lips the first time he’d kissed her. In the garage, naturally, which was perfect for them. Nor would she forget all of his other wonderful kisses. The touch of his lips was worth it.

Had I known my heart would break

Sybil struggled in vain to breathe one more time as Tom cried out “My darling!” again. If only it wasn’t so painful to feel her heart literally breaking as it stopped pumping her blood.

I’d’ve loved you anyway

Still, the last image that flashed through Sybil’s mind was their wedding. “I now pronounce you man and wife,” the priest said as she and Tom gazed at each other, full of love. Like Sybil still was, even as her spirit drifted away from her body.

TOM POV

Staring at little Sybil’s face, Tom knew he really would remember her mother every time he looked at her.

It's bittersweet to look back now  
At mem'ries withered on the vine

His mind drifted back to the first time he saw Sybil. So beautiful and yet, so fiery and strong all at the same time. All the memories were so painful, and yet Tom clung to them like a lifeline.

But just to hold you close to me  
For a moment in time...

Holding her close to him on their wedding night was a grand experience. Beyond grand, as his skin touched hers and her eyes gazed into his, so eager and so trusting. “Do you know that I truly love you?” she’d asked him again as they became closer and closer. 

He knew. That time and every time they were as close as possible.

And even if I'd seen it coming

Tom’s mind focused on little Sybil again, her tiny body cradled protectively in his arms. It was a father’s job to protect his daughter from the world, but he didn’t know how he could shield her from this at all. He and the baby stared out the window, wondering how either of them could live without Sybil.

And yet, if he could see through this scary window on a few years earlier, Tom knew exactly what he would do.

You'd still've seen me running  
Straight into your arms

He would have proposed and proposed again until Sybil was finally in his arms.

I would’ve loved you anyway

He’d never forget the determined look in Sybil’s sparkling eyes as she finally said she would leave Downton for him. That look was worth all the love in the world.

I'd do it all the same

And yet, when she was ready to give birth, somehow Tom ended up back at Downton, in a place where he was forced to where oppressive costumes and wasn’t respected. Because this was where Sybil felt safe. And Tom knew he would return to Downton for her all the same. 

Not a second I would change

Next, Tom’s mind flashed to his first proposal as she prepared for nursing training. He’d looked directly at her face and boldly proposed to devote himself to her happiness. What difference did it make that she’d only said she was “flattered” at that point? He’d devoted himself to her happiness anyways. 

That second, and every other, was worth it with Sybil.

Not a touch that I would trade

The warm touch of Sybil’s lips after they’d married was one of the sweetest moments of Tom’s life, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Had I known my heart would break

Tom cradled the baby in his arms again, already seeing her mother’s face on her. Lady Grantham had begun calling her Sybbie and Tom thought it was an acceptable nickname, as she was a tiny version of her mother.   
Still, looking at Sybbie made his heart break all over again. Their baby would never know her mother. Never listen to her say “I love you, baby,” not would Sybbie be able throw her arms around her mother after a bad day.

Yet, this child was his last piece of Sybil, and perhaps that was enough. It had to be. For Tom’s sake and for their precious baby.

I would've loved you anyway

Tom still loved her for the way she’d gazed at their baby for during the one-time Sybil had been able to hold her.

I would've loved you anyway

Every touch, every, kiss, every word, and every look had been worth it with Sybil.


End file.
